100 Things Aidou Does to Piss Kaname Off
by AlyssaxXxShane
Summary: Well... the title explains it, no? This one was harder to write in a humorous way, but I hope it's okay. Review please!


**A/N: Well, in accordance to the 100 Things Hikaru Does to Piss Off Kaoru, I thought I'd try one with Vampire Knight… so… here is 100 Things Aidou Does to Piss Off Kaname! Enjoy. ^^ ~Aly~**

1 - You're much too loud.

2 - Stop telling the other vampires we're in a relationship.

3 - I'm not gay.

4 - If Day Class students can't have secret pictures, neither can you.

5 - Stop whining.

6 - You do it all the time.

7 - You also talk a little too much.

8 - Seriously, stop talking, Aidou.

9 - You wonder why I hit you.

10 - We've been over this; STOP attempting to drink Yuuki's blood.

11 - There won't be a next time.

12 - When Kain tells you something's a bad idea, chances are that he knows what he's talking about.

13 - Listen to Kain.

14 - Leave Zero alone.

15 - I don't know how many times I've had to reiterate this.

16 - I don't care if he disrespected me, he's needed to protect Yuuki.

17 - Yes, I love Yuuki; get over it.

18 - Stop throwing fits about Yuuki.

19 - Telling me how much she annoys you doesn't help you stay alive.

20 - You don't fear me enough.

21 - You should fear me more.

22 - Don't give me that nonsense about Rido.

23 - Leaving your shit all over the Moon Dorm? Not tolerated.

24 - Why are you my closest friend?

25 - Don't remind me.

26 - There's a reason you're not Vice President, Aidou.

27 - Stop talking.

28 - You really should learn some self-restraint.

29 - Whenever Shiki's and Rima's pocky goes missing, they complain to me; stop taking it.

30 - Does being a natural blonde really play into your personality?

31 - It really seems like it to me.

32 - It's hard to believe you and Kain are related.

33 - I actually have my suspicions about that.

34 - In fact, why do you talk down about Zero?

35 - Don't think I don't know about your escapades.

36 - Speaking of which; stop those.

37 - Well, you're gay; I'd assume you'd go to Zero.

38 - Stop. Now.

39 - You are a disgrace to noble vampires.

40 - I'm not taking it back.

41 - There are so many things I wish to say to you…

42 - Don't try and read my mind.

43 - Remember what happened last time?

44 - Stay out of the kitchen.

45 - I like not being burned to a crisp.

46 - Stop making your room ice cold.

47 - The cold seeps into my room down the hall.

48 - Don't whine.

49 - I don't care that Kain uses fire; that doesn't bother me.

50 - Seriously. Stop whining.

51 - My blood tablets? I'd like them back.

52 - Ichijo wants his too.

53 - Stay away from Zero.

54 - You're a glutton for punishment.

55 - Don't complain to me the next time Shiki steals your candy.

56 - Refer to number 29.

57 - Reminder: STOP doing that.

58 - Do you NOT have ears, Aidou?

59 - You're testing my patience.

60 - It's about to run out.

61 - Stay away from me.

62 - What did I just fucking say?

63 - You cuss too.

64 - Leave me alone.

65 - . . . .

66 - No more ice cream.

67 - Sugar in general, for that matter.

68 - I swear…

69 - Did I say leave Yuuki alone?

70 - Get out of my face.

71 - Stop going through my room.

72 - Yes, I know you go through my room.

73 - I found cameras in my bathroom the other day.

74 - Yeah, you're fucked.

75 - You don't know when to quit.

76 - No, I don't love you.

77 - You're just a fomality.

78 - Don't believe me… idiot.

79 - By the way, stop freezing Kain's water.

80 - Also, Ruka's complaining her make-up's missing…

81 - Put it back.

82 - Her blow dryer and straightener too.

83 - Do you have Ichijo's favorite silk boxers?

84 - Aidou.

85 - Stop taking other people's boxers.

86 - … whose boxers are those?

87 - … **Aidou.**

88 - Banana peels?

89 - You're disgusting.

90 - You're annoying as hell.

91 - I've said that before? Hm.

92 - Well, refer to number 58 for why I repeated myself.

93 - Why are you always late to class?

94 - Stop seducing the Day Class girls.

95 - Spending our dorm money on chocolate?

96 - Remember my patience?

97 - It's almost out.

98 - Since you like running your mouth, tell me something.

99 - What starts with 'A' and ends in fucked?

100 - That's right; you're fucked, Aidou. Not in the way you like.

**A/N: Hm… I had fun with this one too, but it was harder to do… oh well; I hope you like it anyway! ****J ~Aly~**


End file.
